A Good Kind of Weird
by Tavychu
Summary: See what happened between Gamzee and Tavros in their own eyes. Related as closely as I could to the original homestuck web comic. Filled with fluff and PBJ, and a little bit of sadstuck here and there.
1. Rembering Gamzee

**Authors Note: I realized that I had accidently selected a pokemon fanfiction to display before, but I have fixed that. Sorry in advance! **

Darkness surrounded us, the last of our troll species. See, for us, and a lot of other places, it was the end of the world. We had to get out of the void, and into another one. It was our crucial need, and desire, to survive. Some trolls I didn't get to see very often until that point. At least, it had been a while since I had seen some of them last, but I could tell who was who, even in that blinding light that shimmered brightly before us.

See that one troll? Over there? With the stubby horns and the short body? Probably not because these are just words, but I guess if you try hard enough, you can imagine it. Right? Well anyway, he's Karkat Vantas, our leader. The other ones all around him covered in light, those were originally on separate teams. I was a part of that crowd: Tavros Nitram, the lesser blood. Rusty, not so confident, adiosToreasnore. At least, that's what Vriska called me. She's the one with the long hair and eye patch that I would rather not talk about at this time.

Another troll that I believe is very important to mention, is the one that was standing next to me. He's the one with the poofy hair and religiously based clown themed face. We were the best of bros, and did everything together, practically! We saw each other up close that day at the headquarters, and I can say, it had been a while. He had grown I think, cause his eyes were, i guess, purpler, and he was taller than I had remembered.

"Bro! Long time no see motherfucker!" He was sitting pretty relaxed in his chair. I could tell that this was true, only because of how his feet were rested on the desk in front of him. That and the fact that he was very much slouched over, kind of like what a doll does when you throw it on a couch and just leave it sit there the way it lands. He was doing the bro fist thing, holding his hand out in a ball and waiting for me to hit it with my own wimpy knuckles. I wanted to, but for some reason I was really shy about it. Maybe because our last conversation was really...awkward. He suggested that we, uh, make out, and I kind of disconnected my server instead of answering like a real man would. Honestly, I wasn't really sure if I was ready for that type of, uh, "self expression". I bro fisted him anyway though. With luck he wouldn't even remember the conversation.

"Uh, heeey maaan." I shivered, my teeth nearly gritted in remembering those weird words that were exchanged between the two of us.

"Shit Tav. You don't gotta be nervous about anything, it's me, your bro! You remember right motherfucker?" He didn't seem to recall our previous endeavor at all, so that caused a sigh of happy relief.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I never really forgot you Gamzee. It's just that, you changed so much! I mean, not really a lot, but you have grown some sense the last time I saw you in person!"

"Really my brother?" He sat up and looked down at himself as though surprised at what I said. It made me smile a little. "I look the same to me! Maybe I got a little taller or somethin'."

Yes. Gamzee was certainly the same old clown that I knew from before in the way he held himself, and in his actions. That was good. I'm not very great at getting use to change. An example is how I broke both my legs in that one freak flarping accident and needed a four wheel device...but that's kind of another story. I was in that same device when talking to Gamzee, and to make it all worse, in the future, which for me now is the past, I would, or did, get new robot legs. It was a gruesome experience, but I was pretty good at getting use to _that_ change. Sort of...

"Heh, well, maybe I'm not use to the way you look now because of how long it has been sense I saw you last." I replied to him. I think at the time I was getting heated. My face felt warm, and I wasn't really sure what to do about it except hope that Gamzee wouldn't notice.

"You know what bro, it's all just one big pile of miracles. You look a little different yourself, from what I all up and motherfuckin remember." He squinted at me like he was comparing me to some kind of fake image he kept in his head from the past. I was really scared he would notice the rusty blush that covered my face. "Now what could all that shit motherfuckin be?"

After he said that, I'm pretty sure he scared himself, cause there was a loud honking noise coming from underneath his leg and he fell backwards in his chair.

"AaAaAaAgUhWaGuGH! Shit man! I forgot about that little thing bein all stuck up and underneath my pant leg! These little fuckers are like ninjas! I'm tellin' ya bro!" He pulled out the horn from under him, laughing the entire time, then squeezing the little knob thing on it twice really amused like. I smiled back at him. He was really good at making me do that, smiling, that is. "Hey Tavbro...?" He asked me with the same sharp toothed grin.

"Oh, uh, yeah Gamzee?" I shook my head, almost too distracted with him to reply.

"We should definitely go out and about some. You know, motherfuckin paint the town red and all that metaphorical shit. I never really under-fucking stood what that all up and meant. All I can motherfuckin picture is best friend bein' used as a punchline blooded paintermagigger or somethin...you know what I mean bro?"

"Uh, I think I'll just say that I did and smile about it." I grinned oddly. I don't think he really minded it when I didn't understand him, cause he would just continue on with whatever it was he was saying in the first place.

"Miracles my brother." He was spacing out now. I could tell, cause the hands he was using as another means to communicate, fell to his sides like a puppet no longer being used. I poked his nose, hoping that maybe it would wake him up some. It did, sort of. At least, he honked to let me know he wasn't dead or anything.

"Uh, Gamzee...weren't you just saying something a few seconds ago?" I reminded him. My nervousness was shrinking some, because it was getting a little easier to talk. Gamzee's eye pupils dilated a whole lot, then shrunk back to original size, almost as though he snapped back into reality for the first time.

"Oh shit bro! I almost up and forgot! Sorry for spacin' on ya." He chuckled with a wink. That made me grin yet again. "Hey, let's explore this motherfuckin hive mine bro! It'll give me a chance to stretch out these motherfuckin gumby ropes that I like to call legs."

Gamzee didn't wait for an answer. He just got up, and bent back while stretching his arms up and over his head. There was a lot of popping noise coming from his spinal area, so I'm sure that it felt good. I almost longed to do that, because being in a cripple device, my back was definitely getting stiffer and stiffer by the day.

"Alright then bro! I'll wheely you around and see what the motherfuck this place is all about!" The clown troll smiled. Surely I was more than ready to join him! But then I remembered about Karkat, and how now a days we had to ask advice from him before doing, well, pretty much anything.

"Wait a sec Gamzee...shouldn't we ask Karkat first? I mean, he _did_ say that he was our leader before." I reminded my friend. I didn't want to get in trouble at all about this. He just looked around groggily for who he called his best friend. I guess a part of me felt kind of sad that he did this all the time, because it seemed like no matter how hard the Capricorn tried, he just couldn't be accepted by Karkat. I pitied the idea.

"Best bro is fast asleep Tav, and I don't think it would be a motherfuckin good idea to wake him." Gamzee pointed out the lump of Karkat on the floor not too far away. He was right, the troll was fast asleep, and I didn't dare picture waking him up at all during that time. I think Terezi had the same idea though, because she began to talk to us too.

"Don't bother trying to wake him up you two!" She said with her seemingly permanent grin. "I already tried, but atomically failed to awake him with very consistent nub drubbings." The she troll chuckled, much as though she was amused with the predicted headache that she was going to give her troll buddy when he awoke.

"If it were up to me though..." She began again. "I would say, go right ahead and explore this place! It's pretty big, and it looks like it would be a great adventure~" Terezi sort of sung the last part of her sentence. I think she liked to do that, cause she did it a lot.

"Ya hear that bro? Best friend is fast asleep anyway, so wouldn't it make more motherfuckin sense if we all up and left him to sleep for a while? The further away we are, the less of a racket we'll be making. So let's get our motherfuckin' explore on!" Gamzee chimed in. I guess I couldn't really argue with that, even though Terezi had just said that it seemed impossible to wake the sleeping troll up. Oh well, he would probably be resting for a while anyway, so I just nodded and agreed.

"Motherfuckin' miracles my brother! Let's roll!" Right after this exclamation, Gamzee grabbed the handles of my cripple device and started to run really fast to the next hallway. I had to hold on tight, otherwise, it was nearly impossible for me to stay in one place.

"GAMZEEEEE THIS IS REALLY FAAAST!" I tried to say it clearly, but that was kind of hard, because I think my face was flapping around as we were moving so very rapidly! Not to mention, I could definitely see that there was a wall not too far away from where we were headed! My eyes closed almost automatically when this happened. Oh please gog if you're out there, DONT MAKE US RUN INTO THAT-...nope, not gonna happen.

I can say that I have always wanted to fly, but this was not exactly what I had in mind. My body took lift off, and maybe I would have enjoyed it more if I wasn't so naturally inclined to expect pain! Good thing Gamzee was there, because otherwise I'm sure I would have been even more cripple than I was at that very moment. He was tipsy, but at least he had somewhat of a saving instinct hidden somewhere inside him, because some way, some how, he caught me right where I landed.

In an instant, I was on my belly and on top of Gamzee. I think he honked whenever I landed on him, which is kind of funny to me _now_, but I'm not sure it was so much funny to me then. I looked around where I was suddenly laying, and wondered why I had landed so comfy. Gamzee may look kind of skinny, and maybe a little bit bony in some places, but he was actually really comfortable to me at the time.

"Gah! Gamzee, are you ok?" I asked while pushing myself up some with my arms. It was quiet for a while, and I almost thought that I had killed him, that is until he wrapped his arms around my back and started laughing.

"You motherfuckin' flew bro! I saw you with my own see holes! It was like you were your motherfuckin' Pupa Pan all up in this shit! Miracles Tav! You are made of Miracles!"

I almost wanted to ask if he seriously thought that I was flying, and I really think he did, but I didn't want to ruin his fun, so I didn't question it.

"Well, I'm pretty sure, that there was some gravity involved." I replied with a small smile.

"Motherfuckin what bro?" Gamzee twitched. I had almost forgot that he wasn't much of a believer in science and explanation, so I didn't take that any further.

"Uh, never mind. We'll just go with, yeah, I kind of did end up flying." It was an honest statement. I really did fly, even though I almost died in doing so.

"Like I said Tav, motherfuckin miracles!"

I started to try and lift myself off of him, but with little to no success. Not just because of my legs, but because he began to hug me to him. It was really weird, and a part of me wanted to get away, but at the same time, another part of me didn't want him to let go. Why did he like me so much? The one thing I wanted to avoid was making eye contact. I was already blushing enough as is, and if I looked him in the eyes, well, that would only make things worse. It was inevitable. Gamzee took me by my chin and forced me to make eye contact. I was shaking.

"Something wrong bro?" He smiled, voice soft. The purple in his see holes was starting to shimmer some, and I got confused. If I got any closer to him, I thought that I would die! Especially considering our noses were only inches away from touching. Oh gog, I was pretty sure that he suddenly remembered our little conversation from before!

As quick as I could, I used as much upper body strength possible to roll off of his warmth and onto the cold floor around us. From there, it would be pretty much useless for me to hoist myself up with my cripple device because of how far away it was now. Gamzee got up soon after I rolled away and crouched down in front of me, lifting me off the ground much without my permission. I was surprised how strong he was, and I felt like a grub as he was cradling me up to him.

"You are one jumpy motherfucker, you know that?" He smiled at me as he placed me back down in my chair. "Don't worry so much! You're in good hands. I won't do a brother no harm!" I noticed that his eyes were sparkling when he spoke, and it made me feel less uncomfortable.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Gamzee. I guess I've been a lot jumpier as of late. Maybe I need to take a nap or something..." I replied, once again avoiding eye contact.

"Nah bro! You'll be ok! But I mean, if you're motherfuckin tired, I can't really control that..." He looked kind of disappointed. I didn't want that, I didn't want him to be sad...

"Hey, don't worry Gamzee! I think I still got some energy in me! Just, uh, if it's ok, try not to go so fast this time..." I said. Here's hoping he would agree.

"Sure thing bro! I'll take you around nice and easy this time. Ok?" He smiled. That was a relief.

We went around a whole lot of places, and I really enjoyed looking around. Gamzee was doing a good job in keeping his promise. At one point, we were looking over a really tall balcony area. There were rooms and staircases below us, but we made sure to avoid those for my own sake, even though Gamzee had suggested that I ride on his back for a little bit, and to be honest I almost said yes.

"Tavbro, check this motherfuckin place out! It's like a motherfuckin wicked cave all damped up and ready for habitation! My brother, we own a castle! It's like we're all crowned up and shit, ready to rule our own pimped out motherfuckin universe!" Gamzee said to me. His voice was echoing because of the building's vastness.

I thought for a long while. A castle...wow...how cool would that be? I imagined hard that we were surrounded by big beautiful pillars and stone carved designs. Gamzee was dressed up in imaginary purple robes and a tilted crown placed over his right horn. It was all so very cool! But then I thought about myself...a rust blood...all I would have in castle time would be rags, and dirty shoes. That made me feel sad, and less confident, and if Rufio were real, he would talk down on me for thinking that way. It didn't take long for Gamzee to notice my discomfort, so he turned his head to me, and all that imaginary stuff faded away.

"What's up bro? You look upset! Anything I can do to help a motherfucker out?"

"Uh, nothing, it's not important..." I was looking down from the railing we were standing in front of when I responded. Wishful thinking caused me to want to just jump into the hole made by the twisting staircases below us, but at the same time, I didn't want to run away from the situation.

"Nah bro, you're cool. You got a situation on hand, I can hear a brother out! Just motherfuckin say what it is you need to say, I won't put a motherfuckin judgment on it." Gamzee was a true friend. The only thing I _could_ do at that moment was explain it to him.

"See, there was one thing I was never really able to understand..." I began subtly.

"Yeah Tav? I'm all ears my brother."

I started off quietly, for some reason, even more nervous than before.

"Well...why is it...that you accept me? I mean, not just cause I'm nearly one of the lowest bloods on the spectrum, but cause...I don't think anyone else takes me seriously like you do Gamzee. Yeah Terezi is pretty supportive, and Aradia is kind of nice too...but they don't stick around like you do...you're like...my bestest bro ever, and I don't know why."

"Woah motherfucker, there has to be a reason now? Shit, I'm just your bro cause I wanna be your bro man! Me and you form some sick rhymes, play games...I don't think I all up and know _how_ to be unfriendly! Plus, like I up and motherfuckin said before, you are made out of miracles! Pure, sweet, miracle juice bro." I looked at him now, not as afraid as before. It's hard to tell sometimes, but I could definitely see that he was not joking at this point. Now his hand was on my back. It was warm, and pretty comforting too. I was lucky to have a friend like Gamzee to be there for me.

I looked out and over the railing again, this time in higher spirits than before. My imagination looked better too, because with Gamzee around, I felt more like royalty.

"Heh...I wish this really was a castle, then we could be the greatest princes in all of Alternia, and rule together. Right?" My smile this time, was most certainly saying hello, instead of being shy like usual.

"Why the motherfuck not Tav?" When Gamzee spoke to reply to me, my hear holes started to tingle, like his lips were right next to my face. What I didn't know, is the fact that they were, and he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

In shock, I didn't say anything at first. It was all so sudden! It wasn't even a make out session and I was still blushing! I looked at him, my ears drooping, and he looked at me. Another awkward moment exchange. Then in the silence, he put his arm around me and smiled out to the dark below staircases.


	2. The Grand Prince of Stupid

The following day, I was startled by the fact that my legs had been completely severed off of my body! I guess it was to help me, maybe, but it really hurt sitting up! Not to mention, I was scared quite a lot by Kanaya and Equius's shadows that were indeed hovering over me. They were blurry, and so was everything else around them.

"A low blood like you is already useless enough, but without those legs, it was as though you were nothing but a dead insect, all you did was take up space." The low voice of the blue blood surrounded me. They seemed like mean words, but I could tell that something big was done to me at the same time that may be of help. Fortunately, or rather, not so fortunately, things were starting to get into focus, and I looked down to examine my legs, in which felt really numb at that point.

"Wh-wha...g-gAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY LEGS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?" Like I said, I was startled. Kanaya began to answer my question.

"Calm down Tavros. It was simply an experiment in order to help you re-obtain the physical ability to walk again. Nothing crucial, we just had to replace your old walking devices in order for you to obtain your original two leg status. You could have died, but seeing as you didn't, you will be learning how to stand immediately." While she was talking, she hoisted me up, but my time on two feet didn't really last long, because I fell down again right after. "...Standing immediately" She repeated after a brief awkward silence. I fell. "Standing immediately." A third time. I fell again. "You know what, never mind, we'll just let you teach yourself over time."

"Another thing Tavros." Equius said. "If you wish to walk properly, I suggest that you avoid all staircases until I say so."

"Uuh..." I tried to comment, but wasn't really able to. Equius was enjoying his moment of speech too much.

"We'll be attending to our own original duties now peasant blood. So take care. And remember what I said about those staircases." He didn't wait for an answer, and just got up and left. So did Kanaya.

"New legs...wow." I stretched them out. They were hard as, well, metal, and I kind of liked the fact that they were there. It seemed like they would be much stronger than my old ones.

"Ok..." I told myself. "I'm getting up now..."

I placed my hands on the floor firmly, making sure that they were strong enough to push myself up and off of the ground. My new knees bent rather well, back and forth I flexed. This was it, I was about to stand for the first time in, well, forever! Then when I shoved up from the floor with my shiny new feet, I was able to get myself balanced! It took a lot of wobbling with my hands, and placement of my heels, but I was still able to stand upright.

"Wow! I-I did it guys! I'm standing up!" I was excited! Here I was, straight as a pole! Well, I mean, my spine was still a little weak, but I could totally fix that! With Rufio to help me out, anything is possible! Real or not! That's what I figured anyway. My confidence was coming back to me!

"Clap claaaaaaaap Toresnoooooooore~" Vriska was talking. Why did _she_ have to be the first one to notice?

"Oh, yeah...thanks Vriska..." Good thing she was many feet away, that way I didn't have to run to the other side of the room to get away from her furious spider wrath...

"Ha! Don't get big headed about it just yet though! I'm giving you no respect until you take at least five steps towards that computer over there!" She said. I looked over at the device she was pointing to, and it wasn't all that far away. She was going easy on me, surprisingly.

"Ok, I think I can do that much!" A little smile crossed my face. I had to keep thinking to myself positive thoughts, or else something bad could have happened. Slowly I lifted my right foot first to take a step. It felt like the floor was starring up at me, laughing with Vriska's eyes. Things were getting weird and unsettling, Rufio's voice was echoing in my ears to give me crucial advice! My moment to shine was nearing!

"Don't fall into the mouth Tavros! Don't do it man! I know you up and see what I'm seein' here, don't let that mouth in the floor gobble you up bro! Dont dooo iiiit~"

All was going well! My foot was in mid air! It was about to hit the ground again! No wait! My opposite ankle! It was twisting! No! This wasn't a part of the plan! RUFIO? Y U NO CATCH ME? My face was in dirt in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry Tavros. Did you forget I was a figment of your imagination? Tsk tsk, I taught you better than that!" He poofed away.

"Rufio...you're not really helping me." I mumbled with my mouth to the ground. Vriska of course was already on the floor laughing her butt off because of my epic fail.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That was the best fall ever! I can't believe you actually tripped on your first step! I was wrong about ever thinking that you could make it! You're a wimp like always Tavros! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She didn't honk after that, but for a second I thought that she did. Turns out that a horn hit her in the back of the head, landing her flat on her stomach. Her butt was in the air when I looked up, and Gamzee, from his horn pile, had both hands on his mouth as though he was in great shock.

"My bad Vriskaaaa! I thought for sure I was up and aimin' to juggle, but my horn went in the air and slipped right out of my motherfuckin fingers! Hope you understand."

Vriska didnt' reply. I think that Gamzee accidentally knocked her out cold.

"Shit bro...I just wanted to stop her from laughing. Not knock her unconscious. Let's...hope that she doesn't remember what all went on before she motherfuckin' fell asleep...she scares me shitless sometimes." He looked around the room. "Nobody saw nothin', right?"

The other trolls that were there seemed quick to agree that they did not see anything, and continued on with whatever it was that they were doing in the first place.

"You didn't have to do that Gamzee. I think I'm pretty much use to it by now." I forced out a smile when getting on all fours to try and stand again. I was having a lot of issues with those new legs of mine.

"Hey bro, you need any help there?" He asked me kindly.

"No, I'm good. I have to learn by myself, otherwise I would have to ask someone to carry me around all the time, and it wouldn't much help me to remember how to walk."

"I wouldn't mind doin that bro..." Gamzee mumbled. I was too eager to get up to really pay attention though. "You sure you don't need any help Tav?"

"Nuh uh, I've got this..." My arms were wobbly this second time around, and I was stuck on all fours.

_**~After a good ten minutes of watching Tavros fail, the happy go lucky Gamzee fell asleep standing, until finally, success was found!~**_

"There! I did it Gamzee? See? I'm standing! Heh." I was very proud of myself. Almost as proud as the first time I got up. Gamzee shook his head quickly to wake himself up. He looked like he had been sleeping for hours.

"Oh, fuck, good job bro!" He put up his right thumb in approval.

"Heh! I am so eager now, to learn how to walk properly! Maybe this time I won't trip like I did the last time..."

"Yeah Tavbro! Make those miracles happen!" Gamzee cheered.

"Uh, ok! Here I go!"

_**~From the view of Sollux, who was not sitting too far away and watching this entire scene unfold, all you would note is the sheer idiocy of two very scrawny individuals raising their arms and flailing about like two excited preteen girls awaiting the final release of some bad vampire movie. Being that he was finally feeling too smart for this scene, he rolled his eyes and continued on with whatever the crap he was doing on his computer device in the first place. Probably some troll version of pong or something.~**_

I worked really hard on walking that day. Gamzee cheered me on the entire time. It was actually pretty fun! Even though I tripped a whole lot, and at one point had to talk to Equius about fixing my other ankle, which seemed kind of loose at that point. He did that, and I was doing pretty good afterwards. Gamzee was nice enough to catch me from then on whenever I slipped. I guess because I finally let him do more than just be a trollleader after I felt that I was falling way too much to manage.

"You're gettin' better brother! Keep going!" He said with a smile. I think that we were getting on Eridan's nerves though, and maybe if Karkat was awake, he would have yelled at us anyway. And besides, it looked as though Eridan was concentrating on something really hard where he was.

"Wwould you twwo land dwwelling lovve birds be so kind as to do that somewwhere fuckn' else! You're givvin' me a migraine ovver here!" He said with his usual troll slur. It made us both stop completely in our tracks.

"Awwww, is somebody jealous Eridan?" Terezi teased with a scratchy chuckle. She was pretty good at cheering me up some too I think.

"N-no! I'm just tryin to get some vvery important wwork done here! I can't fuckin' concentrate with these twwo morons bein' so loud and...disgustingly romantic...wwith each other. It's drivin' me glubbin nuts!" Eridan said.

"Jelooooous~" Terezi taunted yet again. She was good at that when she felt like it. "Don't worry about him you two, just be fair. There's another room next door that I'm sure would be fine you use as your class room."

"Oh, thank you Terezi. We'll do that now. Right Gamzee?" I looked up at my friend with happy eyes.

"Sure thing Tav! It sounds like a motherfuckin' deal to me." He smiled back, showing me his sharp teeth, those in which I think a lot of other trolls thought looked really threatening, but I knew that Gamzee wouldn't hurt anyone. Not from what I knew about him at least. "Let's get our move on brother! I'm all up for a good school feed on teachin' you how to up and motherfuckin' walk again!"

"Right!" I smiled happily. It didn't really occur to me that I couldn't just walk up to the other room at this point, so I ended up falling again on my first step. Lucky for me, Gamzee was there to pick me back up. He put my arms around his shoulders, and carried me by the underside of my new legs. I was blushing again.

"Awww, you two smell lovely together!" Terezi said. "Like a freshly made peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Yum!" Gamzee glanced over at her through the sides of his eyes and smiled half way. There was even a little chuckle that came out. He then proceeded to take me into the other room for some practice!

When we got inside, Gamzee gently placed me down on my feet and helped me to maintain balance.

"My brother, you missed a heck of a lot of motherfuckin' funny when you were sleeping not too long ago." He said with his hands on my shoulders. He was also dusting me off from how many times I had fallen before.

"I did?" I said, distracted by his hand movement. He got back up after dusting off my robo legs to speak again.

"Yup! Motherfuckin' best friend got up from his nap for a minute to get a drink, and ended up witnessing your legs bein chopped right off your body! You should have seen his face bro, it was hilarious! " He smiled.

"Oh, uh...I hope that I don't get yelled at too much then, whenever he wakes up."

"Nah bro, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Best friend means well! He's just a little bit cranky ! Motherfucker is a crab, so I guess it all up and makes some motherfuckin' sense..." What Gamzee said made me laugh a little bit, but I still felt bad for Karkat having to witness it. Oh well...

"Hey bro..." Gamzee continued. "When you're motherfuckin' standing up like that, make sure your feet don't look like motherfuckin' sky beasts on land, it'll help your balance a little bit." I looked down and noticed that the toes of my metal feet were in fact facing each other, so I must have looked really weird. I was able to adjust them pretty easily though. "There ya go bro! You've got this!" He smiled. It made me feel pretty good to see how excited he was about me accomplishing something, even though it was just something little. "Alright, now lift your foot like it's got motherfuckin' wings on it and step down real fast towards me. Gravity won't know what motherfuckin' hit it!"

"Uh, ok, I think I can do that!" I said with a hopeful smile. I watched my legs wobble below me, then with a quick lift and a step, I was able to to advance a few inches forward, only, with a whole lot of wobbly tension. Gamzee though, was able to stop me from falling by holding my hands out in front of me with his own.

"When you start loosin' your balance, just press on my palms Tav. It'll help you steady yourself." He looked at me in the eyes when he said this. It made me blush, and nod steadily in agreement.

"Alright bro, next step, take your time, I won't let go. Not even to look at that motherfuckin bugbeast in the corner of the ceiling." When he said that I automatically glanced at the corner of the ceiling to see if there was actually something there. Turns out there really was something. A small bugbeast with tiny little wings. So small, but I didn't care, because it was the closest thing I could get to seeing an actual fairy. Maybe it was a little metaphorical glimmer of hope! I looked back down, this time, very ready for my second step.

I lifted my other leg quickly, then lowered it down again as fast as I could. Gamzee stepped back a little so that I wouldn't step on his fully functioning foot.

"There ya go Tav! You're doing it right. Keep on motherfuckin' going my brother. Least till we up and hit the wall behind us." He was so focused. More so than I have ever seen. It was a good comfort. Gamzee really cared about me!

I stepped foreword again, this time, filled with confidence. I was doing really great! Another step, and another! Five steps, six! Turns out though, I was getting a little bit too confident, if that's possible. I completely forgot about Gamzee's wall warning, and he ended up backing into it! I fell foreword, and my head pressed against his chest as I tried to retain my balanced. I gripped at his shirt, once again pigeon toed like before. He kind of smelled like grapes... This was getting embarrassing!

"Woah Tav! You alright?" The Capricorn took me gently by the wrists to keep me standing. It was kind of hard for me to reply though, because much of my face was pressed up against his chest. "Don't worry motherfucker, I've got ya!" That was reassuring.

After that was said, he took me up from underneath my arms and placed me properly on my feet. I didn't realize that I still had a grasp on his clothing until I looked down, and quickly pulled my hands away. This time I think that I saw a little bit of purple cross _his_ face when he looked at me... my eyes drifted away. A lot of me was trying to avoid any flushed feelings for him, and now that I think about it, I don't really know why. It could have been because there was someone else that I really really liked...and her name, was Jade Harley.

Jade Harley was really nice to me one time when I was talking to her. She sounded pretty, and I liked the fact that she was so friendly the first time I spoke with her. Usually not very many like me. And to top it all of, she had this sense of exoticness about her. She was a human. Like a creature from a fairy tale, and I liked that. If only I could tell her how I feel... Well, why _not_ tell her? Why not prove to her that I was worth something now? Gamzee made me feel like a prince, and every prince needs a princess, right? That was it! Jade was going to be my princess!

...I came back to Alternia thanks to Gam.

"Hey bro, are you feelin' ok? I thought motherfuckin spacin out and shit was my job!" He said jokingly.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." I smiled. "Just thinking again."

"You sure have been doin' that a motherfuckin lot lately Tav." Gamzee said while scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, is that ok?" I asked.

"Yeah bro, it's cool. I just feel like whatever it is you're up and thinking about is causing you some motherfuckin stressfulness is all."

"Oh...really?" Weird how he could sometimes read my mind like that.

"Yup. Says so in your eyes! Mind tellin' me your mind stories bro? Or is it a motherfuckin' secret?"

"Um...I...it...er...you remember when...when you compared us to kings?" I asked him while biting my lower lip.

"Yeah bro?"

"Well...doesn't every king...need a queen? And every prince, a princess?"

"I motherfuckin' guess so..." Gamzee said. He looked kind of confused.

"The reason I ask is because...I think I have flushed feelings for someone, and I really want to let them know. But...at the same time, I feel as though I have to do something for them first. What do I do?"

There was a shimmer in Gamzee's eyes and he smiled. I figured that maybe he was proud of me for wanted to express my feelings for Jade! It didn't occur to me until later though, that he thought I was talking about him...

"My brother, don't worry about it too much first! Just tell 'em how you motherfuckin' feel! Follow your ticker bro, that's all you need to up and motherfuckin do!"

I bit my lip again, not really satisfied with his idea. Now that I had my legs back, my confidence was returning too. I had to practice walking more, and prove my love! I had to rescue her, I had to be a part of her past! Something that would make her like me! Then after finally getting with her, I wouldn't have to worry about these weird and uncomfortable feelings I was having with Gamzee! At the time, I thought it was a good idea...at the time, I was not very smart...

"You don't look like you motherfuckin' like my advice Tavbro, and Just lettin' you know, you don't have to do it the way I say. It was just some motherfuckin words of wisdom to help a troll out is all. No biggy!" He shrugged, keeping it cool like always.

"Oh, well, thanks for the advice, but I'm pretty sure I know what to do now! I have a plan, and Jade will be my matesprit for sure! I'm going to get on it right away!" Uh, yeah, me saying that, bad idea. What was really sad is the fact that I ended up leaving after that in the fastest way I could because of how eager I was to pursue in my plan, leaving Gamzee alone in the room...

"Wait, Tavros...wh-what?" I only heard a little bit of what he said. Certainly it was due to my selective hearing at that point. He was confused...and I think I hurt him a lot...he didn't follow me.


	3. Confessions of Loneliness

That evening, I practiced and practiced. At one point, I even started going up and down the stairs! I fell horribly...and was mocked a second time by a suddenly awake Vriska. Then for the next hour after that, I was just laying there in a heap of pain, but I kept trying! Never once had I been so driven to accomplish anything. Not even before I broke my legs in the first place! This was going to happen, no matter what anyone had said!

Later, and after my little rescue plan, I managed to contact Jade! I thought it was going great at first! But then I realized that I had accidentally killed someone very important to her without meaning to. It was an awful outcome, and I think Jade was starting to dislike me a lot for it. That made me sad. But even after all of that, even after I had run away from best bro Gamzee, he still came up to me from behind, and put his hand on my shoulder to make me feel better.

"You don't...motherfuckin' look so good Tav." He coughed a little in between his words, maybe because he was still a little upset, but he made a good notion to make it seem as though nothing happened.

"Oh...hey Gamzee..." I stuttered. "Yeah, I think I made a horrible mistake."

"Why is that brother? What's all up in your emotional tear ducts this time? You know I'm always here to be in and a part of your miraculous recovery." I looked at him, and he was smiling at me, but his eyes seemed kind of...sadder than usual.

"I just contacted Jade after trying to save her life in the past, and well, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to." I explained.

"Then how did it go?" Gamzee asked.

"Well, I told her what I did, and...I guess I accidentally killed one of her cultural protectors. I don't think she'll ever like me now after this blow, and, I'm pretty sure that I overdid it in the whole confidence thing..." My face was frowning...and gamzee looked at me for a long moment, registering why I was so sad about the situation at hand. He still didn't fail to come up with another smile though. With his pointer finger, he rubbed a little bit of make up off of his cheek, and scrapped it over my lips to create a painted smile. All I could do after that was look at him funny.

"You look so much better now Tavros! All smiling! When you can't up and motherfuckin' smile for real anymore, you just rub some color goop all over your face and make up one of your own! It's easy!"

I laughed a little. He was right, I had to keep a smile on my face! That way, my sadness would be slightly less fake! Wait...but then, what about Gamzee? Why did he always wear make believe smiles? Could it be that he was sad too? I guess I felt it was unnecessary to ask him that, no matter how curious I was getting. So I didn't.

"Gamzee?" I said, this time with a realer grin.

"Yeah bro?"

"You're the coolest troll I know..."

**_~And here's where things get a little bit different. Tavros, who has been the main character throughout the story so far, is now going to switch rolls. From this point on, at least till the annoying author says so, we will be seeing from Gamzee's perspective. The story, will switch. Tavros: Be Gamzee~_**

He was like a motherfuckin moon beam! I could not believe how bright his face was gettin to me now. What a miracle I thought he was. Straight up motherfuckin MIRACLES. Bro was like a grub, lookin' up at me with those sweet little eyes. But nah, a kick ass bull like him wouldn't wanna be with a sorry assed clown like me right? No no, I couldn't doubt, at that moment, I thought that anything was possible! At that moment...I was one with that wicked sneeze the other trolls up and called soper slime brother. Mixed up with its motherfuckin TOXINS. It wasn't the slime talking though when I up and started gettin those flushed feelings for the fairy believer. I felt them straight from the bottom of my inner boom box. It was TRUE brother. I wanted him to LOVE me. I wanted to up and share my entire LIFE with him. But why didn't I do anything about it? Why didn't I just do something about it right a-motherfuckin-way? It's cause I was A STONED ASS MOTHERFUCKER...without any doubt in the world.

When he told me about her, I didn't know her. She was something completely out of my entire motherfuckin' thinking spectrum. Heck, Tavbro barely even took the time to talk to me about her. Fucker was afraid I guess. Maybe it was my fault for pressurizn'. Maybe I should have gone about it some other way. I didn't know. I didn't even stop to think about it long enough. But hell, if he was into someone else, then I couldn't help that...no bro could help that...I was lost in space, and the hole was only gettin' bigger. He didn't know that the entire time he was up and practicing his wicked walking skills, I was up and hiding myself a-fuckin'-way. Other trolls thought I was stupid, and just playin' in my horns for fun. No brother. That aint the case...that ain't the case at all...I was in depression mode deep, but I didn't let that show. No SIR!

We talked for a little while after that. It was small talk, like motherfuckin' always. I didn't want to come on too strongly see, cause I didn't want him to get away. No. Not this time. We laughed, and snorted, and even cuddled a little motherfuckin' while. Good to have a bro like him around to keep me company. Good to have any bro at all...to motherfuckin keep me company...

"I'm tired Gamzee...really tired." Little bro's eyes were lookin' sore when he said that, like he had been cryin' or something. I let him rest up against me, held him close to my side. Motherfucker was warm as ever. His head, was sittin' so limply on his skinny little neck, and them horns, were so motherfuckin' shiny...I just had to stroke them some after he started falling asleep. We both sat there quietly. I didn't wanna leave him...

"Shit Tav..." I said while he was dreamin'. "I'm sorry I can't be better for ya..." My eyes were startin' to close... "If I could be anything in this motherfuckin world...I...heh...I don't think I even up and know how to say it correctly...but...I would do anything to be just right." He snuggled up against my shoulder, kind of like he was listening to me somehow. Like he was tryin' to get closer to my mouth when I was whispering this shit out loud. Made me smile some...and let out a little chuckle.

"Brother..." I continued in the deep droned quiet. "I wanna tell you a motherfuckin' story..." A lot of me didn't know where I was goin with this and why, I wanted to tell him while he was awake, but at the same time, it was so much blooded easier to tell him while he was down on the count, so I continued my ass.

"When I was just getting out of my wriggling shell...the first thing I saw when I opened my tiny little eyes, was pure space...and this big white motherfuckin' mass just starring down at me..." I chuckled again. "He was so big and bright! That was the first time I ever saw my Lusus...because up and until that motherfuckin point, he was on a journey, out at sea. Bro...I fell in love with that old sea goat, and for a while, we did a lot of stuff together. I sat on his back...and just starred at the motherfuckin miracle orbs up in the sky. Brother, I loved every _moment _I was with that beast..." I sighed, keepin' in that royal jelly that was my own motherfuckin tears and continued. "I was pretty young when he left me again that warm night at sea...I remember waving at him as he swam away. You remember me talkin about that some...right Tav? That's ok bro...you don't gotta answer me when you're all down in your motherfuckin sleepin action, cause I already know that you've got it in your motherfuckin' think pan."

My hand rubbed up and down his shoulder. Maybe to comfort him, or maybe to comfort me. I didn't up and know at the time... all I knew that it was motherfuckin nice. My mouth opened, and again I started to continue the story.

"In the time I was up and motherfuckin' waiting for my Lusus's return, I remember sitting out on the beach and just starring out into the ocean. Part of me wanted to swim out to him, but another thing I knew, was that it was common motherfuckin' knowledge not to. There was too much danger out there. So every night when I would wait for him, I drunk up on some of that wicked elixer, and wrote a note. Figured ol' goat would find the message one day as it drifted off to sea...but it was probably the worser motherfuckin' mistake I've ever made...cause when he returned to me again, he was gone. Killed by the sea dwellers cause of the pollution I was causin'...it was all my motherfuckin' fault..." I paused, and leaned my head on top of Tavros's tricked out hair. "Well, before his death ever up and happened, I remember goin' places. I met best friend when I was small. He was a loner, and he didn't look like he wanted to talk to anyone, or, _liked_ anyone in general._ I_ liked him. I liked him a lot. Best friend...was about the only one I could ever really rely on. Then I met you." My eyes drifted to the ceiling. "You were so motherfuckin' small, and lonely looking...I just_ had_ to be your friend! You...you and best friend...you two...helped me to realize...that...I'm not as motherfuckin' alone as I up and thought I was..." He was still sleeping, and I kept going. "Tavros...I...I love you...motherfucker..."

In the stillness, I took my brother by the jaw, looked into his fuzzy eyelashes closed over the ball of his sockets, then at his mouth, and kissed him the way I wanted to, on the lips...


	4. Dreams and Nightmares Come True

_If magic is all we've ever known, then it's easy to miss what **REALLY** goes on..._

Remember those MOTHERFUCKIN BLASPHEMIES? I readed up on that shit after it was sent to me by THAT FREAK BLOODED IMBECILE KNOWN AS DAVE! Those lyrics...those MOTHERFUCKIN NEGATIVE PERCENTED MONSTROSITIES brought me to the next chapter in my life...as the MIRTHFUL motherfuckin messiah...but shit, I'm gettin' to the excitin' part whenever I don't even up and have to just yet...so, I'll just motherfuckin' continue after what had just happened in the last chapter...

"Hey bro..." Tav looked up from his little snuggle spot on my motherfuckin' shoulder. Fucker was tired...so I guess he didn't notice my little lip smooching. "I'm gonna have to go no-"

Know why he stopped mid motherfuckin sentence? Cause I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wanted to expand my motherfuckin' high assed self for his own motherfuckin' realization that...I was serious about those feelings of mine. See what happened was, I put my hand behind the back of his head and just started to stare. We were only motherfuckin' _centimeters_ away at that point. I smiled, and touched his nose with mine. He didn't say nothin', so I just paused there quietly. Brother was brown in the face.

"Gamzee...what are you...doing?" Tavros asked me with that adorable stutter, but I up and stopped him from sayin' anything more with my finger tip.

"Shh...Tav...just kiss me bro...I need this..." I whispered, almost close enough for our lips to touch a second time. Again, he didn't say nothin'...just nodded like he was shocked or somethin'. He was awake this time, and I loved the thought of that. Pressin' my mouth against his, those lips were warm and comforting as the sand I remembered from when I was just a grub. He closed his eyes, and I closed mine.

Minutes after, we was still kissin' and on the motherfuckin' floor beneath us... I caressed the back of his head, and held onto his arm pressed up against the ground. Even little Tav was gettin' more into it then, cause he wrapped his arms around my back...was_ kissing_...back. It was heaven bro...like a dream. He was wrappin' his metal geared legs of his around my waist, and I was fondling his face... love was magic that evening... love was _real_. I took it slowly, nothing fierce, just...pure...kissing.

After a while of that romanticizing, I pulled away from his rust tinted lips, and just looked into those peep holes of his like they was made out of some sort of special star dust themselves. Him and me, me and him...it was nice.

"I...can't stay long." He got up quickly, and I was almost afraid I came on to strongly again. It didn't matter, something was on his mind. It had been on his think pan sense we were first started our conversation. "Sorry Gamzee...I just...I have someone I need to talk to in a special way. Don't worry though, this evening, I'll be around again, and we can hang out some more! Uh...ok?" Good. He wasn't afraid of me like I thought.

"Sure thing brother! Take your time..." I replied with a little smile. All seemed well...least...till later arrived.

Remember my rant from motherfuckin' before? Well...this is where things up and motherfuckin began.

_**~This part was taken from Andrew Hussie's actual comic, so I didn't come up with it people. Just sayin'~ **_

TG: dude i was telling you  
>TG: youve got to check this out<br>TG: trust me itll lift your spirits. shit will all make sense to you finally  
>TG: youll finally figure out who you are and why you worship all this ridiculous clown bullshit<br>TC: Oh, MaN  
>TC: ThIs sOuNdS AmAzInG, i cAn't sEe hOw i wOuLdN'T Be aLl kIcKiNg tHe wIcKeD ShIt oUt Of sUcH KiNdS Of oPpOrTuNiTiEs<br>TG: and also why your planet has faygo for some baffling reason  
>TG: actually no nevermind it doesnt explain that<br>TG: that still makes no damn sense  
>TG: but like<br>TG: the thing youre looking for  
>TG: your dark clownish salvation or whatever the fuck<br>TG: your mirthful messiahs  
>TG: ahahahaha i cant even type that without lmao<br>TG: anyway theyre here dude  
>TG: check it out<p>

_**~Ok, fanfic mode again!~**_

I motherfuckin checked it bro. And how motherfuckin STUPID I _was_ in doing motherfuckin' so. Those miracles I thought existed in the first motherfuckin' place...they went to crash and BURN! THEY DIDN'T WANT ME! NO ONE DID! I WAS MOTHERFUCKIN WORTHLESS! NO MIRACLES! NO MESSIAHS...but motherfuckin wait a motherfuckin MINUTE! My think pan...it...it was like an AMOEBA...who...who I was...who I was motherfuckin SUPPOSE TO BE ALL THE MOTHERFUCKIN LONG! This was IT!

Brother...you have made your first and final mistake...

That night when I was resting my eyes, I couldn't stop tossing and turning with that new puppet I had found.

_KILL THEM ALL GAMZEE! KILL THEM! TAKE IT FROM ME. ITS YOUR PERFECT OPPORTUNITY. IM YOUR ONLY FRIEND NOW GAMZEE. ME...THE PUPPET. KILL THEM...KILL THEM...kill...them...AHAHAHAHA...EEHEEHEE...OOOHOOHOO_

__"MOTHERFUCKER SHUT UP FOR A BLOODED MINUTE! What about them? What about my...my friends?"

_YOUR FRIENDS ARE LIARS GAMZEE. THERE'S NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT THEM. REMEMBER? _

__"Is that true bro? But...Karkat...best friend...he-"

_GAMZEE~ ITS ONLY A RUISE GAMZEE! HE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. HE EVEN SAID THAT. REMEMBER? HE SAID THAT YOU'RE ANNOYING. THAT YOU TALK FUNNY. HE DOESNT LIKE YOU AT ALL. YOU REMEMBER, RIGHT? HEHEHEHEHEHE. _

"No...no motherfuckin way that that's possible!"

_ITS TRUE! ITS TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT! MIRACLES DON'T EXIST! THAT GREAT HONK YOU BELIEVE IN IS A LIE! THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT IS KILL THEM ALL. SHOW THEM, THAT YOU YOURSELF CAN MAKE IT REAL! GAMZEE! GAMZEE! GAMZEE! you know who i am gamzee? I'M YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SELF!_

His voice changed in that last note. Starrin' at me, wasn't Cal anymore. It was me myself and I. He took hold of my throat, and started to grow. His hair toiled around his neck, his eyes, piercing, were crimson motherfuckin' red. He had purple embroidering...

"L-Let go of me!" I screamed. But he wouldn't. He just kept laughing. Kept making my ear ducts vibrate like a motherfuckin' stacked out BASE. I was chocking...and these flashes were going through my head like lightning in the sky. I saw everyone laughin' at me. All the bad things that they had said to me before, finally hit me in the motherfuckin' heart. Their faces were floating around in the darkness like projections, mouths open, like they were gonna motherfuckin devour me! Finally, the giant me, dropped the little me into the darkness, and I landed on my knees in angry tears. Cal was on my lap, and starring at me with those beady little plastic eyes.

_Get it now gamzee? You must kill them all, before they kill you first. Show them, that miracles are real. Hehehehe..._


	5. The Highblood's Descendant

I woke up on that grand blooded night, anger pure as the motherfucking angst hiding within myself that entire motherfuckin time. I TRANSFORMED within those few hours of reading up on my inner motherfuckin self. I stopped eating those pies, and started to get my realize onto who I up and WAS. First to go...MOTHERFUCKIN FIRST TO MOTHERFUCKIN GO...would be Equius...motherfuckers.

As all you motherfuckin avid readers know by now, I had a little meeting with the motherfuckin' horse mongrel. Shot him in the motherfuckin LEG with his own MOTHERFUCKIN bow. That fucking killing shit made me feel SO MOTHERFUCKIN GOOD on the inside. The strangling, the blood, cutting off his motherfuckin' air supply. His attempted screams were like music to my motherfuckin hear holes. Those sounds gargled up and out of him so true...yeah brother, it was a sight to behold.

After that fucker was beheaded, along came Nepeta from the motherfuckin sky above me. With her MOTHERFUCKIN ADORABLE little face. Them eyes just kept on starrin at me, tears were streamin' down like I had done something awful to her. I caught her by the wrist and broke it right in half.

"Now what's a rainbow, without my OWN motherfuckin' blood in the mix?" I grinned, showin off my pearly whites. With my grip tight around her broken tendons, I started to laugh like mad, and slowly SCRAPE her motherfuckin claws across my face. That sharp pain mixed in with the salty warm liquid streamin' down my cheek, felt so comforting to me. I threw that motherfuckin' kitten to the ground and cornered her. Next I'd be takin her life and adding it to my little miracle brew.

"No! Gamzee! Please! Don't do this! I thought we were friends!" Poor poor little motherfuckin' kitty cat screamed at me like I would have any motherfuckin interest in her words. Only thing I liked comin' out of her was those agonizing shrieks.

"AINT GOT NO FRIENDS MOTHERFUCKER!" I chortled. My smile grew wider, and that shadow of mine ate her up like a blooded carnivorous animal starvin' at the fair. Took her hat as my prize...and her motherfuckin' head...

After a little while of organizing my new collection of heads, my ears perked up to the sound of a great motherfuckin' crash out in the distance, and before that, more gurgled screams. My red eyes twitched to the noise and I smiled.

"Now what could that motherfuckin' noise be about? WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK am I all up and missing...?" It was quiet after that, but I knew I had to see where those shrieks were coming from, so I stalked out of my place and listened hard for another sound. Still nothin.

Quiet as motherfuckin' air, I made my way further up in the halls to this big pile of motherfuckin' staircases. It was the same fucking place me and Tav were at before when I kissed him on the face, only, it was below that balcony some. I laughed a bit at the irony of the motherfuckin' situation, then kept creeping foreward. I smelled fresh blood, and it wasn't just the shit that had splattered all over my own motherfuckin' self. Naw, this smell was different. Terezi had just been there. I knew that cause I saw her up and walk away. What was goin' on that I was up and missing? Then I saw the mess on the floor...

It was Tavros...my bro..MY LOVER TO BE...splattered all over the ground...suddenly all those words Cal me was sayin in my dreams only minutes before, started coming back to me, and I collapsed on my knees, droppin my clubs beside me.

He left you Gamzeee~ He didn't want anything to do with you~ He just wanted t-

"SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP FOR ONE BLOODED MOTHERFUCKIN MINUTE!" I screamed out loud, hands grippin at the sides of my head. "I...need a moment..." My hand drifted up to the sharp object peircing into Tav's body, and I pulled it out as gently as I could. He didn't move, or say nothin about it...maybe motherfucker was getting his nap on again. I rubbed his shoulder, tryin' to wake him up.

"Bro...?" I whispered in the dark. "Bro it's me...Gamzee...I know...I must look pretty motherfuckin' scary right now...the cut...d-don't worry about it, ok? I had a little accident on the way here...and...I couldn't get any bandages in time..." A smile forced itself across my face, but that didn't stop some tears from falling down. "H-hey Tavros..." I kept rubbing his shoulder like he was gonna get up. "Here bro...l-let me sit you up some, ok? I-It'll help you relax more." I sat him up against a wall, and he leaned a bit like he was gonna fall over again, so I stopped him from doing that by propping him up against my shoulder. It was just like earlier...right? He was just sleeping on my shoulder... and he would get up soon...and smile again. "

I...I know what to do brother, just like before..." I whispered to him in the darkness. Then I put his dead arm around me, and kissed him on the lips again. Nothing happened, but I wouldn't pull away, not yet. I kept on going...kept on rotating my mouth...I tasted the blood on his lips, and it trickled down his chin, and mine. I coughed some, holding back the tears, kept on...kissing... but still nothing, only the motherfuckin' purple tears that finally fell down my face after sweeps of keeping it all trapped up inside me. The crying, was giving me the hiccups, and I nearly up and hyperventilated because of it. At last, I pulled away, realizing that it was no use to revive him. I was going crazy with emotions now. My crying was audible.

"Bro...s-stop sleeping bro...w-we were gonna hang out later today. Don't you remember? Y-you aren't funny bro...you aren't funny!" That was it, as fast as I up and motherfuckin' could, I hoisted him up by the horns and pinned him to the wall, maybe even a little too hard.

"I SAID WAKE THE MOTHERFUCK UP!"

I screamed at him. Tears splattered to the floor along with Tav's blood.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME BROTHER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Then in a fit of rage, I shook him by his horns, and the muscles in his neck started to loosen from his head.

"I SAID, WAKE, THE FUCK, UP!"

Every time I said a word, I rammed his skull against the wall, each time getting rougher and rougher with it, till at last, his cranium had disconnected from the rest of his body, and I was left with just his head, crying in my arms. I clung to him in the stillness, and collapsed to my knees once more, hugging him to my chest.

"I'm so sorry Tav...MOTHERFUCKER IM SORRY...it's all my fault..." I paused for a moment, thinking about what I had just said. No...no way it was up and MY motherfuckin' fault...it was Dave's...after all, he was the motherfucker who showed me the VIDEO in the motherfuckin' FIRST place! He was the one who twisted up my think pan till it finally BURST into some SENSE making. I had to tell him, had to prove to him that it was his fault all the motherfuckin' LONG! HIS FAULT MOTHERFUCKER! Not mine...So that's what I up and did. Got out my communicating device, and told him what I thought about him and his STUPID ASSED SHIT FOR A MOTHERFUCKING PLANET. He'd motherfuckin' realize it soon...he'd get the picture...

I motherfuckin' like that kid...he's got some motherfuckin' potential in creating the MONSTER I up and was whenever talking to that shit head. Maybe one of these days we'll meet face to face...AND I'LL GET MY FUCK ON ALL UP INSIDE HIS MOTHERFUCKIN' BLOODY ASSED MONKEY CHEST HE UP AND CALLS MANLY! Motherfucker helped me to realize...what kind of a disaster I really am...


	6. A Final Afterlife

_**~Be Tavros~**_

"Wow! I feel great! Like...like I can do anything!" I swirled around like I was made out of fire! Even laughing about it some! What was I even doing before all this? I didn't remember. I was too happy to be alive!**_ (Cue the irony lepricons as they frolic gleefully across the screen) _**Actually, I didn't even know where I was at this point. All I knew was that it looked like a freakin' paradise! I was...I was in a bubble! A big happy bubble! I looked out the window of my...whatever it was, and saw that there was another bubble kind of like my own. It looked so tricked out! I had to go and visit it.

There were pathways connecting my bubble to the other one, so I got up pretty eagerly and left for them. Crossing, it was as though I was in a dream. The world around me became outer space, and for some reason, it didn't occur to me as abnormal. Oh how cool! Things were getting kind of familiar now. Not like I had seen these surroundings before, but more or less the whole feeling itself was familiar. I was so out of it, that I didn't even realize I didn't have robot legs anymore, and I was walking all by myself.

Finally, I entered the other bubble, and saw someone that I've always wanted to meet! Dave Strider, my very first human trolling experiment. He was also with this really cool winged version of Aradia! Her God Tier form! They were talking about something when I arrived, and shortly before that I had snapped my fingers and these wicked fires came out of my palms! It was so cool! There were no more doubts about myself this time! Confidence! I had, no, I WAS, confidence! It distracted me though, to be that confident, and I didn't hear Aradia say that I was in fact, dead...

After she left, me and Dave were there alone! This was great! Finally I could talk to this guy properly!

"Dave! Hey man, we should totally have a rap off now! Oh no wait, you have to show me around first! What kind of stuff do you have in this place? How did you get here? Wha-" He cut me off kind of annoyed like.

"Know what dude, it's cool, but pleeeeease don't pester me this entire time. I have to figure out my own stuff too! Heck, I don't even know what's going on outside...man, I can't believe I'm dead..."

"Wait...dead?" I repeated after him. I was honestly amazed.

"Yeah! Didn't you hear Aradia just now? We're gone, and this is where we're going to stay for the rest of eternity. It sucks..." Dave sighed. He didn't seem at all pleased with this outcome.

"Wow...I guess...I really wasn't paying attention..."

"Yeah, good job." Dave said with his weird human sarcasm.

"But I...what about everyone else still down there? What are they up to?" I said. My spirits were suddenly lowered.

"I just told you, I don't know..." He replied dryly. He was making his way to the window on the other side of the room, and peeked out of it carefully. "But whatever it is, I wish them luck. My other selves better not screw this one up for me..." He paused for a moment. "Oh hey...I can see what's going on now..."

"Woah! Can I see too?" I smiled, and ran up to his side before he could really answer.

"Yeah...looks like something big is going down. Ew that's nasty! I think I see your corpse bro!"

"Oh gog..." Peeking out, he was right. I was laying down, without a head...Gamzee was there too...typing... and covered in blood. "G-Gamzee...?"

"He can't hear you man...did you forget we were dead?" Dave reminded me with a sigh. He was right. It was useless. I watched until Gamzee got up and walked away.

"H-He tore off my head..." I whimpered. "Why...? Why would he do that?"

Dave looked at me. It was hard to see his eyes, but his mouth kind of twisted up into an expression of concern for me. Of course...he was too cool to say anything girly like to cheer me up, but...he still put his hand on my shoulder, as if to say, "Hey, it's alright bro." I looked to the ground, and turned to face the other side of the room, my feet dragged slowly across the carpet, and I slumped down into a comfy looking couch.

"Hey. We don't have to jump to conclusions. For all we know, something else could have happened. You don't gotta be sad about anything. Really. It's fine." Dave sat next to me. His words were kind of comforting...

"Yeah...I guess you're right...maybe..." I whispered back, even though it definitely looked like Gamzee had lost it completely.

"Tavros." Dave put his hand on my shoulder again. "Sorry I've been acting like a jerk to you. If it helps, we can have that rap off now..."

I looked at him slowly with my white covered eyes, sniffling a little bit, but at the same time nodding. Maybe that would get my mind off of things...

**_~Tavros: Be Gamzee yet again~_**

There wasn't much to all up and fuckin' remember. Rage...guilts...madness...motherfuckin insanity. They all wanted to motherfuckin' attack me at once, that's all I up and knew. I had to kill them, before they killed me. Everything went motherfuckin' blurry...and...I didn't have no friends. My lusus was gone...Tavros...and even my motherfuckin' self...up with the motherfuckin' bubbles in the sky...

Then in the light...I saw this weird figment...an image really...and it absorbed into my motherfuckin' think pan like it was made out of sponge juices...

"Shhh..." A warm softness rubbed up against my face, like it was trying to save me from the bigness that surrounded me. Cal tried to tell me these were lies again...took a lot of fighting out of me...but the shooshing kept coming. Things were finally coming back into focus. Karkat...best friend...he...he was there...trying to...help me out of my own motherfuckin' misery. I saw him with my own eye holes. My whole body was getting numb. He cared about me...best friend really really cared about me...was pulling me out of the darkness. I looked at him for a while, tears welling up in my eyes, and I hugged him as tightly as I could. He hugged back. Man I missed him...

"Don't worry now Gamzee. You're going to be alright. Take it from me, the attempted fuckass leader..." Karkat's words made me laugh a little, made me remember when we were little, holding hands as two young trolls just getting out of our motherfuckin' wriggling beds. The world was happy again. My miracle, was the friendship that I had left. Ain't no science behind that one. Pure...real...miracles...I was finally happy...

**_~Hussie made a point in leaving things kind of blank after Gamzee decided to drag Sollux's body away. Of course, I can't be completely accurate in the fact that I know nothing of his future homestuck plans. But I would like to add these final few paragraphs...accurate or not, it seems like a really good dream that I would love to come true. So I'll tell it anyway.~ _**

****An embodiment of blackness had suddenly surrounded the drained individual we know to be as Gamzee Makara. He was doing something, important, maybe, or, it could have been just another one of his weird little hobbies. A distraction of light hit him, and he looked up to where it was coming from.

"Hey bro..." Whispered the figure before him. It manifested itself. Tavros. It was Tavros Nitram. He was a ghost, and his eyes weren't there, but his spirit, was.

"Tav! You...came back to me." The excited indigo blooded troll reached out his hands to the luminescent being. It was like he was a child again.

"Hehe...yup! Hey bro...I brought someone over for you. You were right...he's a pretty cool dude." Behind spirit Tav, there was Gamzee's beloved goatdad starring down at him. He nuzzled the capricorn with his snout, and Gamzee began to cry...

"Woah...what's wrong Gamzee? I thought you would be happy...I'm sorry, did I make a mistake?" The ghost Taurus looked concerned.

"Bro...you don't understand..." Gamzee looked up, tears streaming down his face, and he whispered. "I couldn't be happier..." A hint of concern crossed his face. "How long...do you have to be with me brother?"

"Not too long...I have to go back soon...to the dream bubble. But...don't worry, I'm here now!" Tavros replied.

"Then...in the mean motherfuckin' time...won't you come down here for me? I...I need this bro..."

Tavros nodded. He wanted to weep himself, but couldn't, not as a ghost. Then from his place, he hovered down, and held Gamzee to him closely as he continued to sob.

"Don't be sad Gamzee...please don't be sad...I'm sorry. I never got to say that...that I love you too...and...I...I really...should have...Gamzee...don't cry...please don't cry..."

"Motherfucker" The clown cut Tavros off. "...you are made out of motherfuckin' miracles..."

They stood there together for many minutes, not once letting go of each other. Till finally, Gamzee's lusus nudged up against Tavros's side, and reminded him that it was their time to leave.

"I have to go now Gamzee...are you going to be alright?" Tavros asked in the quiet.

"Yeah bro." The Capricorn wiped away his tears, and nodded. "I'll be just fine."

With that as reassurance, they slowly released eachother's hands, and Tavros drifted away, disappearing into the darkness...

**THE END**


End file.
